ANTES DE
by Ladysawyer
Summary: Fanfic sobre el episodio de la boda de Barney. Una serie de malentendidos y dos enamorados.


"**ANTES DE"**

Ted:

Chicos, aquel día se casaba vuestro tío Barney. Lo inimaginable se acercaba y mis esperanzas de casarme se evaporaban como el agua. La semana anterior a la boda fue la peor semana de todas. Pensaba en todo lo malo que me esperaba en adelante; me convertiría en un solterón frustrado, refugiado en el trabajo excesivo y vuestro tíos Marshall y Lily, una vez convertidos en padres, se olvidaría de mi; perdería las amistades, me aficionaría a la automedicación...Pero todo esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando lo vi enchaquetado y hecho un manojo de nervios, a pocos minutos de convertirse en un hombre casado. En ese momento descubrí que aquello no era motivo de desesperanza, sino todo lo contrario. Durante toda la semana me había repetido a mí mismo que me casaría, como popularmente se dice, cuando a las ranas le crecieran pelo y aquel día, era el día de lo impensable, porque a la rana le creció pelo: Barney se casaba. Y decidí que ese día marcaría una nueva etapa en mi vida, que marcaría mi calendario con una nueva cronología: "Antes de" y "después de" Barney casado. Yo, chicos, tendría el gran honor de encontrar una chica y casarme "después de" en la nueva era, la era de los imposibles, de los sueños, y quién sabe, quizá no me tendría que conformar con cualquiera, quizá a mi puerta llamara una super top model con la excusa de que pasaba por allí. Bueno, chicos, mientras imaginaba todo eso, vuestro tío Barney hablaba y hablaba para calmar sus nervios.

—Ted

—Sí, Barney, lo sé, te vas a casar con una stripper.

— ¡Sí!—clamó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Se te acabaron los días legendarios, amigo—rió maliciosamente Ted.

El rubio tragó saliva y amagó un vomito, se sacudió la cabeza y al instante miró al aire como el que ha sido iluminado con una gran idea. Se acercó a su amigo y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

—Hoy, Ted Mosby, vas a vivir "el rey de los días legendarios", porque a partir de hoy…

—No vas a tener más días legendarios, serás un hombre casado—le repitió el amigo.

—Hoy—continuó Barney sin prestarle atención— será el día en el que los días legendarios pasan al nivel 2.

— ¿Al nivel 2?—preguntó mirando de reojo.

— Me convertiré en un hombre con obligaciones y esas salidas estarán prohibidas para mí y, por eso, Teodoro Evelyn Mosby, ya no serán sólo legendarias, sino ULTRA—LEGENDARIAS.

Ted miró al aire, el chico no cambiaba.

Una melodía salió de uno de los bolsillos del moreno. Ted tomó el móvil, era Robín, pero se la escuchaba con dificultad, por lo que salió a las afueras de la casa, ya que parecía no haber cobertura.

—Robin, ¿dónde estás? Te estamos esperando.

—Quieren que vaya a cubrir una noticia.

—¿Qué? Robin, se casa Barney, debemos estar todos juntos.

—Lo sé, Ted—dijo triste la morena— Pero no puedo hacer nada, es mi trabajo; ya os lo compensaré, ¿vale?

—No puede creerlo—rió sorprendido Ted, que veía injusto todos los esfuerzos que hacía Robin por una cadena que la explotaba.

Después de un largo silencio, ambos colgaron resignados y Ted volvió a dentro. Nada más abrir la puerta de la casa le sorprendió un Barney que lo buscaba ofuscado.

—¡Ted!—le llamó indignado—¿dónde te metes? Tú deberías estar pendiente de mí, para lo que pueda necesitar en cualquier momento, recuerda que hoy eres mi esclavo.

—Soy tu padrino, Barney—le corrigió.

—Sí, eso también—afirmó el rubio sin prestarle atención—Ted, tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Qué tienes una novia stripper?—inquirió aburrido.

—¡No!, mejor que eso.

—¿Qué es?—le interrumpió Ted.

—¡Nunca tendré hijos!—susurró en voces— Quinn es estéril.

—Pero eso es horrible, Barney.

—¡No!, los hijos acaban con los matrimonios, y, por favor, Ted, ¿me ves a mi fracasando en algo?— se señalo se arriba abajo, mientras le miraba enarcando una ceja.

—Y ella…

—Ella no sabe que yo lo sé—volvió a interrumpirle.

—Pero deberías decírselo—aconsejó el moreno.

—No, Ted—empezó a decir como el que le va a soltar un discurso a alguien que no sabe nada de la vida, mientras sujetaba su rostro— hay verdades que no podemos contar, y mentiras que debemos afirmar—terminó parafraseando al revés las frases de una película sobre dos vaqueros gays que vio una vez, y que siempre negó haber visto.

—De acuerdo, no diré nada—prometió Ted, dibujando una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro del Rubio, que se alejó de allí.

El arquitecto se echó las manos en la frente y miró su reloj: aún quedaban quince minutos para que la boda comenzara. Tenía que ir a buscarla. El plan no estaba claro, solo debía encontrarse con Robin y ya se les ocurriría algo para que no tuviera que perderse la boda.

...

Llegó a los estudios de grabación y se aproximo al mostrador donde una muchacha recogía un caos de papeles, mientras finalizaba una llamada. La chica alzó la vista, le escrutó con la mirada examinando su traje y asintió para que éste comenzara a hablar:

—Necesito hablar con Robín, ¿puede avisarle de que estoy aquí?

—No está.

—¿Y dónde está?

—No lo sé, se tomó tres días de descanso.

—¿Qué?, pero eso no es posible, me dijo que tenía que cubrir una noticia…—le explicó contrariado Ted.

La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

La llamó al móvil pero no se lo cogió nadie, y después de varias llamadas sin éxito, desistió para volver junto con los demás, antes de que notaran su ausencia. Los primeros problemas del día se había presentado: la desaparición de Robin y sus motivos.

...

—Por última vez, Barney, no voy a dejar que me toques las tetas, ¡aunque sea tu boda!—repitió Lily con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí? ¡Confiesa! En el fondo lo estás deseando— clamó el rubio, que se protegió la cara antes de que Lily le asestara un guantazo.

Ted entró y Barney miró hacia el techo dando las gracias.

—Chicos, tengo que deciros algo—confesó Ted. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Marshall abrió la puerta. Ted reparó en la sonrisa de su amigo; esa no era cualquier sonrisa, era "la sonrisa", y la esbozaba cuando guardaba un secreto picante, impuro e inconfesable. Ted y Lily eran los únicos que la conocían; pero solo el moreno sabía cómo hacerle hablar, y procedió a ello: compuso un gesto serio y le miró directamente a la cara. El sudor caía por la frente de Marshall, que intentaba esquivarlo, pero Ted le retó entrecerrando los ojos, y no tuvo que hacer más. Mientras tanto, Barney se había marchado para buscar otra corbata.

—¡Quinn me ha contado tu secreto con Barney!—estalló Marshall.

—¿Se ha enterado?—preguntó Ted– Pero yo no le he conta…

Marshall abrió la boca sin poder creerlo, y desapareció del cuarto. Lily fue tras él y un Ted confuso esperó a Barney mientras llamaba a unos conocidos para que le ayudaran a buscar a Robin. Luego apareció Barney con una corbata de rayas en la mano y estuvo durante un tiempo mirándose en el espejo, ambos mantuvieron una conversación prematrimonial, y al rato llegó Lily.

—Ted, la novia quiere hablar contigo.

En la habitación de Quinn, al contrario que la del novio, reinaba el desorden: maquillajes, telas y costureros estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Marshall miraba a Ted traumatizado y la cara de la rubia era indescifrable. Lily parecía no saber aún que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué ocurre?—inquirió Ted.

—No lo niegues y confiésaselo ya—gimoteó Marshall— ¡No mientas! Era evidente y yo he estado tan ciego.

—Perdona, Quinn, Barney me contó tu secreto en confianza—decía mirando desconcertado a Marshall— No pensaba que…

—¿Mi secreto?

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!—chilló Lily, que no se enteraba de nada.

—A ver—empezó Ted—Barney me dijo que tu no podías…—el moreno dudó, pero finalmente lo dijo con suavidad— que tu no podías tener hijos.

—¿Qué? Sí que puedo —habló contrariada.

—¿Entonces no te acostaste con Barney?— sonrió Marshall a Ted, ante la mirada atónita de Lily.

—¡NO!—escupió el amigo.

De repente un Barney lleno de curiosidad abrió de un portazo y comenzó su retahíla:

—Quinn, lo sé y no pasa nada, lo único malo es que no te crecerán las tetas—se lamentó— pero míralo por el lado bueno, no perderás la figura como Lily.

—Hijo de Puta—profirió la pelirroja con expresión de odio en su cara.

La rubia le asió de la chaqueta y lo sentó en una silla. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor y Quinn le pedido que le contara cómo se había enterado de ese secreto.

Ted:

Al parecer todo fue una serie de malentendidos y lo que lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente:

Barney estaba arreglándose cuando se dirigió al cuarto de baño y antes de entrar se percató de la presencia de Marshall y Lily. Como una araña sigilosa, con deseos ardientes de que ambos se empezaran a desnudar, y ser espectador de una película porno en directo protagonizada por sus amigos, esperó a que comenzara el acontecimiento.

—Ya nos queda menos para ser padres—sonrió Marshall, acariciando la barriga de Lily.

—Estoy segura que todos le querrán mucho, pero el día en que nazca ella se va a sentir muy mal… — lo miró entristecida— nunca podrá tener hijos —habló como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

—Lo sé—dijo cabizbajo el moreno — Lily, no crees que Barney debería saberlo, es el único que no lo sabe.

—No, marsupialín, eso le pertenece solo a ella—le acarició la cara.

En ese momento Barney se apartó del cuarto de baño y fue en mi búsqueda. Miró en todas las habitaciones y no halló rastro de mí por ningún lado, hasta que terminé de hablar por el móvil con Robín y entré de nuevo en la casa:

—¡Ted!—le llamó indignado— ¿dónde te metes? Tú deberías estar pendiente de mí, para lo que pueda necesitar en cualquier momento, recuerda que hoy eres mi esclavo.

—Soy tu padrino, Barney—le corrigió.

—Sí, eso también – afirmó Barney, sin prestarle atención—Ted, tengo que contarte algo.

Mientras Barney me contaba eso, no nos percatamos de que Quinn nos espiaba tras una puerta; y Cuando finalizó la conversación fui a buscar a Robin al plató, y Quinn apresó a Marshall por el pasillo:

—Se lo de Barney y Ted, dime la verdad y no lo niegues.

—¿Qué es lo de Barney y Ted?—inquirió desconcertado Marshall.

—Que tuvieron sexo— le soltó la rubia.

—¿¡Qué!—clamó el moreno, entre risas— Quinn, que bromas más raras el día de tu boda —se agarró el estomago— humor de stripper, supongo.

—No, Marshall—le dijo seria— los he escuchado.

Aunque más tarde Marshall nos diría a todos que no se lo creyó, en esos momentos en su cabeza proyectó una película en la que toda pieza que no encajaba era la evidencia de que lo que decía la rubia era cierto.

Luego Marshall fue a la habitación de Barney, le confirmé que si existía tal secreto, pensando que se trataba de la esterilidad de Quinn y fue a contárselo a la rubia, que le pidió a Lily que me buscara; y ya sabéis el resto.

...

—Vaya, me había hecho ilusiones de hacer el ñaca-ñaca sin condones y sin "peligro: aquí se hacen niños"— se maldijo Barney una vez resuelto el malentendido — En fin, ya está todo aclarado—sonrió —además, se ha confirmado la evidente atracción sexual que siente Ted por mí— soltó, dejando pasmado al arquitecto— Pero… ¿entonces de quien hablabais?—preguntó a Lily y a Marshall.

Lily se tapó la boca con las dos manos para evitar revelarlo, pero era lily, y eso iba en contra de su naturaleza, y ni ella misma pudo detenerse para decir finalmente el nombre de Robin.

Ted:

Chicos, aquel día vi en los ojos de vuestro tío Barney una tristeza como nunca se la había visto antes. Todos reparamos en eso, incluidos Quinn; y nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra. El silencio inundó toda la habitación y se llevó los nervios e ilusiones que caracterizan a las bodas. Todos nos hicimos diminutos ante aquellos ojos tristes, que nos convirtió en estatuas de piedra por un instante.

—Ted, encárgate de todo— dijo finalmente Quinn, que se desvistió como solo una stripper sabía hacerlo y se marchó del lugar, dejando a Barney con un amago por ir a retenerla.

Tras irse la rubia, les conté a los chicos que no encontraba a Robin y aquella noche lo único que hicimos fue buscarla.

Robin mirara desde la azotea desde la que había tenido tantos buenos momentos con sus amigos y que tanta paz le daba. Miró al horizonte entristecida. La vida le había negado la oportunidad de elegir si tener hijos o no, y Barney, por el que creía no sentir nada, se iba a casar con alguien que podría, seguramente, hacerle mucho más feliz que ella. Un pitido agudo la apartó de sus pensamientos, había recibido otro mensaje de Ted: ¿Dónde estás? . Decidió no contestarle y siguió ensimismada, mirando al cielo y acompañada del silencio y las conversaciones lejanas en las aceras.  
Pasados unos minutos, escuchó unos pasos por detrás y supo que, después de una larga búsqueda, Ted había dado con ella. Se giró y se sorprendió al encontrar de frente a joven rubio, que no mostraba su mejor aspecto como solía hacerlo, con la camisa arrugada y la corbata torcida.

—Barney…—musitó Robin— ¿qué ha…

El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó; y Robin sintió que por fin el aire le llegaba a los pulmones; se dejó caer en sus brazos y ambos sintieron la calma durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos. Robin se apartó y se secó varias lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos.

—Barney, tienes que saber que…

—Lo sé— dijo sin dejarla continuar. Le acarició el rostro, y la contempló perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes vidriosos, que lo iluminaban todo con mayor intensidad que la luna.

Ted:

Como os dije, fue una de las peores semanas para mí, pero, sin duda, la peor de todas para Robin. Ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que vuestra tía no desapareció aquel día sino cuando Barney anunció su boda con Quinn; y tampoco de que él se casaba para dejar de sentirse solo, al tenerla tan cerca y saber que nunca serían nada más que amigos; y como os podéis imaginar, aquel día no hubo boda, y mi cronología, como todos mis propósitos hasta el momento, fue un fiasco. Sin embargo, inventé una nueva: "antes y después de Barney enamorado". Sí, aquellos ojos entristecidos eran los de un hombre enamorado hasta las trancas, que deseaba inconscientemente que la llegase al altar fuera Robin; y chicos, ese fue el día en el que Barney decidió que nunca saltaría a la pértiga, porque no le interesaba si no lo hacía con Robin.


End file.
